Camp Half Blood: 2nd Dimension
by L3G3NDARYNICK
Summary: Jake Rau. Unclaimed. Only important to a special few. But what happens when he is claimed... as a son of Poseidon? Read to find out, Review for more! Rated T because I can!
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

**By the Way, almost this entire story is in Jake's POV**

"Come on, man! It'll be fun!" Said my best friend Matt Rosebrough, as we walked out of school . You see, he's been trying to get me to go to this camp he likes, Camp Half Blood. Sounds like a torture camp, to me. "Dude, for the 80 millionth time, I'm NOT GOING!" I yelled, but maybe a bit too loud, getting weird looks from people. "You have to go, they told me-" He stopped in mid sentence.

"Matt. Who told to do what?" I asked, keeping myself from not grinning. I know it sounds mean, but I think it's HILARIOUS when Matt says something he shouldn't have. I mean, come on! "Uhhhh…your mom. Your mom told me to make you come. She…uh…she thinks it'd be good for you." What? Why would my mom want to make me go to Summer Camp? Huh. Weird. But then I thought of an opportunity I couldn't pass up. "Fine, I'll go to you're stupid camp on ONE condition." I knew he would agree to whatever I had in mind. He just wanted me to come. "Anything you want, dude." "I get to call you Rosey the WHOLE time we're there." I said, laughing.

He immediately blushed. "I can't help my last name! And no, you can't call me that. Think of a different condition!" Sorry buddy. If I'm gonna go, I'm going to bring down your social life there too! "You can't help your last name, AND you blush at anything embarrassing! And if you want me to come to the camp this badly, you have to agree with my condition." "Ugh, gods sometimes I hate you! But fine, I agree. Just don't do it in public that much, ok?" "Nope, I'm doing it all the time. But at least I'll be there, right?" "Yeah, I guess…"

Matt told me that my mom already agreed and we could walk straight there, he apparently knew the way. Good thing I'm a pretty athletic twelve year old, or I couldn't have walked the 5-10 mile way there. "Hey Matt. Since this camp is so close, why have I never seen it before? I mean, I go over here a lot." I asked Matt. I mean, I know for a FACT that I've been here a lot before. " Um. They just built it. Last Month." "Then how do you know you li-" "OW! Jake I need to rest my side hurts from all the walking!"

God, he was acting weird today. Wait, that reminds me, did he say 'gods' earlier today? Hmmm. Something weird is happening here. Eh, I guess I'll find out once we get to the camp. "Are you ready yet, Matt?" "Yeah. Let's go." It took about 20 more minutes of walking,(silently) until we got to the camp. "Oh my God! Dude this place is huge!" It was! There were 12 cabins, all differently decorated, all beautiful. I myself liked the blue one, I thought it was the coolest. I bet that one is full from so many campers wanting it.

But anyway, I walk through the camp and see, well, how do I put it…The hottest group of girls ever! I mean, I'm not as into girls as most guys are, but really. They ranged from age 11-17 and all of them were pretty. Probably the snobby, rich girls. But then the weirdest thing ever happened in two parts simultaneously. One: I look behind me and see the upper body of a man and lower body of a horse. 2:Right when I look at me he asks me how my day has been. I black out.

"JAKE!" Matt yells. I open my eyes, and it looks like I'm in some sort of mansion. "Matt! What happened,and what is this place?" I exclaimed. It was a wonderful room and all, but I really don't care, I want to know what happened and where the heck I am. "Oh…well. You're in the Big House, and you just met Chiron." "Isn't he the Hercules guy?" I asked, "Yes Jake, he is the 'Hercules Guy'" Am I dreaming? "No Jake, you aren't dreaming" the Chiron guy says while walking in. "Ok, what is happening here? Is this some kind of prank? AM I BEING PUNK'D?" I was mad. I mean, what the heck? First my friend makes me go to this stupid camp, then horsey can read my mind?

"No Jake, you aren't being 'Punkd'. This may be some unbelievable news, and you probably won't believe us at first but I must tell you now. You are a demigod."

**Was that good? Well it was just a prolouge, and I tried to make it as long as I could so you aren't mad at me! I'm using my friend's computer today, and mine is getting fixed till moday! Sorry, but hope you liked, but go easy, first fiction story I've ever written.**


	2. Prologue Part II

**Sorry for taking so long to update, guys! I would say my excuse, but I don't have one… Lol. And just so you know all the OC's you guys submitted will be brought into the story slowly. So most of the characters will be in the next ones, not this one. **

Prologue, Part II

"Demigod?"

What the heck. Horsey just told me I was a demigod. I mean, I just got here! No "hello", "How's your day?", "Welcome!'' from anyone? And I barely know what a demigod is! And wait, what is Matt wearing?

"Yeah, Jake. You're a demigod." Said Matt, rather emotionless.

"What the eff Matt, what are you wearing?"

He's wearing khaki shorts and a red tank top, unlike the basketball shorts and polo he usually wears. And his hair is WAY different. It's black and kind of spiky, unlike his other brown buzz-cut hair.

"Oh, um, yeah. So you know how I used to be all preppy and mannered and stuff?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, that was kind of just an act." Ok. So now I'm wondering if I really am getting Punk'd, and if I'm not, I need to think about new friends.

"Ok. So let's say that I really am a demigod. What does that mean, anyway?" I asked.

I mean, I still don't believe them, but I kind of want to know!

"It means that you are a child of a god." Horsey said.

"Then who's my parent?" I asked, a little amused. But I have to give them credit that they can keep such good straight faces.

"We don't know yet, but until we figure it out, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin." Said Chiron.

"Hermes, as in the guy with the winged feet?"

"Yes. The guy with the winged feet." He said, clearly amused by my lack of Greek knowledge.

"Whatever. Hey, Matt, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" "Sure." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

After we walked outside, I started to yell.

"Who are you? If you've been putting up an act all the time I've known you, then who are you?"

"Uhhhhh…You're friend Matt who is still your best friend even though you want to kill me and I'm sorry but I had to act like that to keep you safe?" He said, all in one breath.

Despite the situation I'm in, I couldn't help laughing. I can tell he's changed, but he still has the same humor he always had.

"Ok. So if all of this is real, then whose son are you?" I asked.

"Ares, god of war."

"Ah, so I guess that explains the black hair…and the black eyes where did those come from?" I exclaimed, wondering where those eyes came from.

"I wore contacts that changed my eye color." He said simply.

"Well…ok then. Why didn't you just tell me all of this before, when we were at school?"

"Because once a demigod knows they are a demigod, their scent becomes much, much stronger. But I had to bring you here, to keep you safe. I mean, I had to keep saving your life while you weren't watching. I've killed over a hundred monsters saving you. So you owe me." He said, smirking.

"Here's the deal. I won't call you Rosey like I said I would, if you forget about the debt I 'Owe' you." He blushed. "Deal."

Just then, a really cute girl, looking about my age walks to us. "Hi! You must be new to camp; I've never seen you before. And Matt! How are you?" The girl said.

"Great! And this is my friend Jake. Jake, Violet. Violet, Jake." He said, introducing us. Well, Jake, time to put on the charm, I thought to myself.

"Matt, you never told me ALL the girls at camp were this beautiful! Hi, I'm Jake. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Violet. At least ONE of the guys at this camp is sweet. I mean, I think you are." She said, shaking my hand.

I think we were both blushing like crazy. "Well I have to go to the rock wall, again! Matt, good seeing you again, and Jake, nice meeting you!" She said, running to leave.

And I'm not sure, but I think she winked at me while she was leaving.

"I think I might like this camp after all…"

**How was it? Good, bad, okay? That's the end of the prologue… YAY! They can finally grow up! So… R&R, that's the only way I can improve my story writing! I'll update sooner than last time. See ya Guys!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm probably going to be updating a lot today. My stepdad grounded me for going to the fair without calling him…I left a note! Anyway, the only thing I can do is watch TV and get on the computer, so…yeah. And thanks for the review redwolf, it helped. But the other chapters will be better/more descriptive, but I was in a hurry for the other ones.**

Chapter I: Three Years Later

I found out I was a demigod three years ago. Yeah, very straightforward, but it's the truth.

The bad thing is, I'm still not claimed. If you don't know what that means, it means that my dad still hasn't claimed me as his son.

Eh, I've accepted it. Everyone thinks it's Ares, because of how strong I am. Or Apollo, because of my archery skills.

But Athena is ruled out, because of my eyes. I've always liked my eyes, not to be egotistical or anything. They're sea-green, unlike every other camper.

But just because I'm unclaimed doesn't mean I'm treated badly. In fact, most people don't mess with me at all.

Yet most of the Ares cabin still picks fights with me, and I always win, even with the terrible swords the camp provides.

I hate most of the Ares cabin. They're thoughtless, annoying, gross, and conceited. The worst part is, my best friend is in the Ares cabin.

But anyway, right now I'm sitting in my little space in my cabin, thinking about all of this.

People tell me every day how I'm really special and I HAVE to be claimed sometime. I say yeah and shrug it off.

But I've faced the facts and now I know that my dad really doesn't care about me. If he did, he would've claimed me.

The reason I used to work so hard was to impress my dad, whoever he is. I thought if I was good at everything I could do, he would claim me, and I could go somewhere else than the Hermes cabin.

But now I train hard to be the best. If you get a bad deal, make the most of it.

I still have a lot of friends, even though I'm unclaimed. My best friends: Matt Rosebrough, Violet Roberts, Katie Knapp, and Cameron Maxos.

Katie is one of the coolest girls you could ever meet. She's really funny, nice, and always wins at things! So what if her mom is Nike, goddess of victory, how does she ALWAYS win?

Anyway, another one of my friends is Cameron. He's from the Apollo cabin, and he is like a young Apollo. He can sing, write poetry, swordfight, and I almost think he can charmspeak, because he can make people do what he wants. He is four years older than me, and ever since I got to the camp, he's helped me swordfight and pretty much do everything.

Matt is my absolute best friend. He's been my friend since first grade, and we've stuck together all this time. He is the only one in the whole Ares cabin that I like. He's is really good at swordfighting, and he's really tough looking, but I know that if you threaten him enough he will back down. Everyone at camp likes him (except the Aphrodite cabin), and he's the coolest best friend ever.

Violet, well she's cool. I've kinda had a crush on her since the first day I met her. I can act cool in front of her, but if I talk to other people about her, I stammer, and can't talk. Yeah, I'm lovesick, I guess you could say. But, come on, she's nice, funny, smart, beautiful, and she's really good with a bow and arrow. I could get lost in her eyes. Her beautiful brown…

"JAKE! Wake up; it's time for Capture the Flag!" Cameron yelled, making me jump.

"Ahhh! OK, OK, I'm up. Capture the flag? I thought that was next week." I said, pulling a shirt over my head.

"I got it moved to today, didn't Matt tell you?" Asked Cameron, almost bursting from excitement.

"Nah, he's been busy with a lot of family stuff. So, anyway, what are the teams?" I asked while we walked out of the cabin, towards the woods.

"Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Nike, and Demeter vs. Athena, Hephaestus, Nemesis, Aphrodite, and all the other minor gods." He said.

"Man, we are SO gonna win today." I said, more excitedly than usual.

As we walked into the clearing, I got even more adrenaline than usual. The woods were decorated much differently than usual. There were leave traps, big stone columns, catapults, everything!

"Heroes, ready up! Get your armor and weapons! We will begin in ten minutes!" Chiron said, his voice booming over everybody else.

"Hey, Jake, I made something for you!" Violet said, walking towards me with something wrapped behind her back.

"You made me a towel? O Em Gee Thank so much girl!" I said, being sarcastic and imitating one of the Aphrodite girls behind me.

"If you're gonna be sarcastic I won't give you the pre-sent!" She said, trying to imitate the Aphrodite girls, but failing almost as bad as me.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that anymore. So, what did you get me?" I asked, anxiety sweeping over me.

She put the present in my hands. I unwrap it and find the most beautiful sword I have ever seen in my life! It was double-edged, made of bronze metal, and had very little wavy lines on the hilt. My favorite part was that the hilt was made of what looked like broken pearls, and it was the perfect length and weight for me!

"I…Uh…Well…" I couldn't think of anything to say, so instead I kissed her. It was amazing. Her lips were so soft, and it was like I died and went to Heaven. I never wanted the moment to end, but I knew it had to. We broke apart, and she was blushing, as red as a tomato. I think I was too.

"Well…thanks for the present." I said nervously, after a minute of really awkward silence.

"You're welcome." She replied softly, obviously uncomfortable.

Then she walked away.

'Ah, man, I blew it! I should've just said thanks or something, not kiss her!' I thought to myself. Well, I wouldn't have had a chance with her, anyway. She's a beautiful and funny and nice and sweet and…amazing.

And I'm just another unclaimed kid.

**Well, did you guys like it? I thought I added a lot more detail then the other ones. Did you like the kiss? I might add Violet's POV next chapter to show what she was thinking, or maybe she will tell Jake what she was thinking. Anyway, R&R!**

**BTW I don't mind flames at all, so if you try to hurt my feelings or something (Haha I sound like an eight year old!), I'll probably just laugh or something…**


	4. Chapter 2: Betrayal and Claimed

**I thought I updated pretty fast, right? Anyway, thanks to everyone that bothered to review. I'm gonna add an A/N to a reviewer every chapter I post. So:**

**Redwolf: I see your point. And I'm going to do that, but I had to make Violet know he liked her.**

**Peace and Purity: I know, but they're OC's from others, so I can't change it!**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: Betrayal

I just kissed Violet. I just kissed Violet. I JUST KISSED VIOLET!

I couldn't stop thinking those four words. I cannot believe that I just did that. What's worse is that Violet and I were both assigned Border Patrol for Capture the Flag. It's gonna be SO awkward.

"Heroes, it is time to start the game. No killing, maiming, or gagging. You may tie up players, but not to the point of choking. Well, I think you know the rules well enough. Ready, BEGIN!" Chiron yelled at all of us campers.

Violet and I were just standing there, obviously not knowing what to say.

"So, uh, weather's nice today!" I said, hoping to get a grin, a smile, ANY emotion from her.

She stood there with a blank expression. "We choose what weather the camp gets. It's always nice." She said.

We stood there for another minute.

"Violet, I'm sorry about… You know. I was just really ecstatic about getting a new sword. It's beautiful, and I was just happy you gave it to me. It's not like I…like you, or anything." I finally said.

"Ok, good, because I don't like you either. Well, I like you, but not like that," she replied.

"Good…But anyway, thanks for the sword. I really love it. Are those opals in the hilt?" I asked, trying to get her attention.

Her eyes instantly lit up at the talk of building, like they always have.

"Oh my gods, yes! I didn't know if you would recognize it, but I'm so glad you did! They were so hard to put in, I had to get-"

She was interrupted by the screaming of Cameron bringing the flag back to us.

"Yeah, Cameron, nice!" I yelled at him, even though he probably wasn't listening. He was trying to dodge the volley of arrows coming at him.

Just then, two of Cameron's other friends, (Austin West and Faya Lee Hart?) came charging at me. "Uh, the game's ov-"I was interrupted by getting hit with the bottom of their sword.

"Uh, OUCH!" I yelled, getting back up. The game's over, what's their problem?

They charged me, at full force too! I was mad, and they needed to be taught a lesson.

I intercepted Austin's strike with my sword, and hit Faya with my shield, knocking her down.

"What's your guys' problem?" I asked.

"Listen, it's not personal. I mean, you seem cool. But when he says to kill someone, we do it. And he told us to kill you, so we are. No hard feelings, right?" Austin said.

What?

"Um, listen, I'd rather not be killed, so why don't you just tell 'him' that you failed. Kay?" I said, because I truly didn't want to hurt them.

"But that's not how this game works. If you don't die, we die. So…bye!" He exclaimed, and right when he said it they attacked me.

Now I was expecting a pretty easy fight, but that's not what they had in mind, apparently. They attacked me full force, and I had to actually try to not lose. They were much better than I expected.

Right when I was on the verge of attacking and not just defending, Cameron walks out of the woods.

"Yes! Thank you Cameron!" I exclaimed. "Your friends here have been attacking me, can you tell them to stop?" I asked.

He smirked. "Why would I do that, I'm the one that sent them!"He said loudly, and I could almost hear pride in his voice.

"What? Why?" I couldn't find any reason he would wanna kill me. I was friends with him an hour ago!

"Because you are a threat. With you on their side, they would damage our people while attacking you. Not that'd we lose, but you would still hurt us."

"Wait a sec, who are you talking about?" I asked, clearly confused.

"My army. You really mean to say you haven't noticed me leaving Camp a lot, finding many new campers? Wow, Jake, I thought you were smarter than that. Well, anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but you need to be killed, and if these guys can't do it, I will." He said, and then charged

I'm a pretty good swordsman, but not anything close to Cameron. He was the one that TAUGHT me how to use a sword, and me against him? Forget about it.

He was fast. I mean, really fast, and his sword was about 4 inches longer than mine, which was another advantage, added on to all of the advantages he already had!

"Face it Jake, you can't defeat me." He said, and with that he distracted my attention and disarmed me.

I was on the ground, completely defenseless, when he stabbed me. Right above my waist, right next to my abs.

"Now do you see? I wished you could've died with the poisoned water I gave you a while ago, but it just made you sick. I didn't want to see you suffer, really, I didn't. But it was the only way. Come on Austin, Faya, it's…time."

And with that, he left. He left me there to die. And I could do nothing.

The pain was terrible. It was the most painful experience I have ever felt, even more than the time Matt found a tazer and shocked me with it.

The only thing I could think of was crawling into the water to drown myself, so I didn't suffer.

Right when I touched the water, my wound started healing. I instantly felt like I could hold up the sky.

I got up out of the pond and examined myself. I was all bloody, but there was only a scar, almost like I attacked someone and they bled on me (gross, I know.)

And then I got scared, because I got a feeling about who my dad might be.

"Hey Jake, are you over her-Oh my gods are you okay?" My friend Matt came over to me, followed by Katie and pretty much the whole camp.

"Uhhhhh…hey guys!" I said with a forced half-smile.

But they weren't paying attention to me, but something over my head.

"Jake? Um, I think we know who your dad is" Matt said nervously.

I looked up, and saw a shimmering trident, the same color as my eyes. My fears were dead-on.

"Well, he has been claimed." Chiron said, breaking the silence. "Let's welcome the new son of Poseidon, Jake Rau."

And I was so happy to finally be claimed (I didn't care I was a forbidden child) I jumped into the pond, and started swimming

'Life is going to be great,' I thought.

**I thought the fight scene was a little dull, did you guys? And I changed the name of the story; I thought it was a bad title. And where was Violet, why'd she leave? R&R!**

**PS. I really want a flame. Whoever gives me one, I might just hug them! (:**

**(But only one, more than that might hurt my feelings XD)**


End file.
